This is my life
by xCrystalTearsx
Summary: I'm a 16 year old girl trying to get through life... and then something happens that i could of never imagined...
1. Prologue

AN: hey this is my LotR fanfic and I hope u like it!  
  
Disclaimer: anything that deals with LotR.. of course does NOT belong to me.  
  
Prologue  
  
My name is Sakura. I'm 16 years old and am a junior struggling in high school. My life isn't prefect and I know it isn't a horrible life..but yet.. sometimes it's just so hard to live. I'm your typical teenager.. and this is my life..  
  
I live with my mom, dad, and I have one brother. My brother technically doesn't live at home anymore because he lives in a dorm at college. I rarely talk to him or see him that much anymore. When he does come one, which is just about once a month or maybe even less, we tend not to get along too well because he just always seems to be pissed at one thing or another and he takes his anger out on me. My parents.. we don't seem to get along as we use to, we always seem to be mad at each other. My mom she's always at work.. and it seems like whenever I see her I get in an argument with her. we just don't get along too well. It's usually just me and my dad. Sometimes we get along just fine but then other times we don't.. I mean we both have short tempers and he gets mad sometime for no reason at all..  
  
Then I have my friends sure if you see me at school you would probably thing I had many friends, but then again most of them are just acquaintances. I really only consider 5 people to truly be my friends: Alena, Annie, Beth, Kevin, and Daniel. I can usually tell one of them my secrets and my dreams, but there are just something I can't trust anyone enough to tell.. and I feel like such a bad person sometimes when I can't tell my friends things.. but I just don't trust easily..  
  
I'm not really into this all love crap that the whole world is into or at least I say and think I'm not. I mean everyday in school and everywhere else everything is always about boyfriends and girlfriends and finding that person you want to spend the rest of your life with. I mean I always say I don't want a boyfriend and that I wanna just stay a kid ((even though I know I'm not one anymore)) but then again I know that deep down inside of me I wanna to be in love with someone. I wanna have that one person I can tell everything to. I wanna have someone hold me in their arms and tell me everything's gonna be alright. I wanna have someone to laugh with. I want someone I can spend my life with..  
  
My name is Sakura.. and this is my life..  
  
Yay I'm done with the prologue its pretty short and I'm sorrie bout that but I tend not to write too much. I'm still not sure what I'm gonna title this fic any suggestions? And also if no one reviews I'm not going to keep going with this fic. One last thing is that school is going to be starting up soon so even then I might not be updating that much but I'll try! I had this idea in my head but wasn't sure if I should write it because I seem to always get writers block! See ya~! 


	2. Chapter 1

Hi… so I totally forgot I had a fan fiction account and just found it recently. I saw that I started a story a couple of years ago and never finished it (yeah... I'm one of those people ^^;; ). I read it, but don't remember what I was going for. I've recently had more time on my hands to do other things and decided to continue writing this story... even though I don't remember what my original idea was. So here it goes…

Chapter 1

I woke up like every other day, to the sound of my alarm. It was 6:00am… I pressed snooze and rolled over savoring the last five minutes of sleep before I'd have to face the world.

I woke up like always to an empty house. Both mom and dad already left for work. I walked to the kitchen to get some breakfast. When I saw a note on the kitchen table:

"I'll be home late again. Don't wait up! Dad got called in for a last minute business trip he'll be home by the end of the month. –Mom"

Typical, I didn't know why my mom always left these notes, nobody was ever home, not that I minded too much it gave me more freedom then other girl's my age had. But it did make me wonder… I knew they loved me… it just made me wonder if they cared about me.

I grabbed my backpack and walked out the door. I met Alena at the bus stop.

"Hey Sakura, movie tonight at my house." Alena said.

"Can't, mom and dad want me back home for dinner." I lied. I wasn't really in a great mood today to hang out.

"Aw… come on it'll be fun, Beth's bringing over the movie and Kevin and Daniel are making a junk food stop!"

"I really can't you know how rare it is when they're both home for dinner."

"But…"

I was glad when the bus came and cut Alena off, I didn't really want to keep lying to her.

The school day seemed longer than usual. But when the bell rang at 3:00 I was relieved… school finally over for the day. I walked over to the ride-on stop at the front of the school.

"Sakura… " Daniel yelled as he jogged up to me. "Not taking the bus?" he asked.

"Nah, I have to pick some stuff up for dinner." I forced myself to smile. I didn't know why but I was just feeling so unsociable today. I got onto the bus after it pulled up to the curb. Then I got off at the 5th stop. Giant was 3 blocks down; I reached an intersection and waited for the walk light to flash. As it did I started my way across. The next thing I knew I heard sirens and saw a jeep come full speed towards me. Before I even had time to scream…everything went black.


	3. Chapter 2

Ok so here's the next chapter. Um… there will be some elvish in this story and it's only what I'm able to find googling, so the phrases might be wrong.

I figure the best way for me to continue this fanfic is in small bursts, so the chapters that I write will probably be fairly short.

Chapter 2

When I opened my eyes I was dazed and somewhat confused, I was lying on a grass covered ground, when I should have been crushed into an asphalt road. I stood up from where I was. It was beautiful… my eyes caught hold of the stunning forest I was now standing in. The trees glowed from the radiating light from the sun above. _'Am I dead?'_ I thought to myself.

While I was contemplating this notion I was caught off guard when I heard a man call out to me. "Suilaid? (hello?)." I jerked my body towards the voice, surprised, I fell over my legs. I backed myself into a tree trying to find some small feeling of security. "Are you alright, arwenamin? (my lady?)" The man tried again. I looked up as he offered his hand and helped me up.

"I'm fine thank you." I said as I glanced up at his face… but I couldn't get a good look at him. It was as if his features were blurred. "I'm lost… could you please tell me where I am?" I asked.

Even though I couldn't get a good focus on him I could tell he was tall, blonde, and handsome.

"You're in my dream." He chuckled. I stood there shocked. "This is the first time I've met someone when I am dreaming. My name is Legolas, and you are?"

I stared at him; it was a weird name… Legolas, but then again coming from Japanese parents my name has always been considered weird to others as well. "Oh, I'm sorry, my name is Sakura. It's nice to meet you." I responded.

It was odd, Legolas was a complete stranger to me, but I felt safe here with him. After our introductions we sat down under a tree and began talking. I was surprised at how easily it was for me to talk to him about me and my life. I learned a lot about him as well. To my amazement he'd told me he was an elf and that he was from a place called Mirkwood. He'd told me that he was on quest with others to destroy a powerful ring. This all seemed so surreal to me, but I was dead so anything was possible, right?

As we talked hours went by and the sun began to set. "Ah, arwenamin it is about time for me to awake from my slept and this wonderful dream. Tenna' ento lye omenta." Legolas said.

Legolas had been using numerous Elvish phrases during our conversation together. It was a beautiful language. "What does 'Tenna' ento lye omenta' mean?" asked as I butchered the phrase.

"Until we meet again, my lady." He smiled as he stood up and slowly faded away.


End file.
